criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Whatever Floats Your Boat
Whatever Floats Your Boat is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-second case of the season. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Amore Square district of Aurelia. Plot Lydia Striker and the player were walking along the canal walkways of Amore Square’s Venice Corner when the player spotted something off with a gondola floating in the water. When the player and Lydia had a closer look, they found young romantic Roberto Palmieri stabbed to death inside the boat. They then went to suspect gondolier Antonio Vecchia, music composer Hope Carterman and mobster Salvador de Angelis before they found out from Fiona that the killer’s cappuccinos were from the Canal Café. They then found out clues to suspect CEO Travis Ackerman and the café’s owner Adelaisa Grimaldi before they had to rescue Adelaisa after she fell into a canal. In the end, the team went to expose the killer as music composer Hope Carterman. Hope insisted she had no involvement with the murder and told them to look somewhere else. The duo then presented the evidence to her, causing her to admit the truth. She explained that they already knew Roberto was her ex-husband but what she didn’t tell them was that Roberto stole all her money during the divorce, leaving her penniless. When Hope saw Roberto again on the gondola, she cornered him while Antonio wasn’t watching and stabbed him till he died. Judge Rodriguez then thought that a 25 year sentence was appropriate for the murder. After the trial, the player were informed by Lydia that Vito had fled the station and when she got out of the station she saw him throwing something into the canal. They went to the canal and restored what Vito had thrown away, a postcard. According to Victoria, the postcard came from Salvador, who had asked Vito to return to the mafia. Salvador gloated to them before he walked away. Meanwhile, Cal had informed them that he saw Valentino Panzica and Alessandra Ferrari in the Canal Café. They went to the café and found a set of mugs, which Cal found out were fingerprints from the two he saw. They talked to Adelaisa, who directed them to the love locks bridge. They soon found Alessandra and Valentino's love lock and met the couple, who told them that they loved each other and that they were going to flee Amore Square to elope. Worried for Vito, Chief Aleiso told them the team to look out for any future developments on the mafia. Summary Victim *'Roberto Palmieri' (stabbed to death inside a gondola) Murder Weapon *'Ritual Knife' Killer *'Hope Carterman' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect drinks cappuccinos *The suspect uses breath sprays Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect drinks cappuccinos *The suspect uses breath sprays Appearance *The suspect wears gold-leaf *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect eats olives. *The suspect drinks cappuccinos. Appearance *The suspect wears gold-leaf Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect drinks cappuccinos *The suspect uses breath sprays Appearance *The suspect wears gold-leaf Profile *The suspect eats olives *The suspect drinks cappuccinos *The suspect uses breath sprays Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats olives. *The killer drinks cappuccinos. *The killer uses breath sprays. *The killer wears gold-leaf. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amore Canals. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Gondola Oar) *Examine Gondola Oar. (New Suspect: Antonio Vecchia) *Question Antonio about the murder on his gondola. (New Crime Scene: Love Locks Bridge) *Investigate Love Locks Bridge. (Clues: Soaked Paper, Torn Pass, Shopping Trolley) *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Sheet Music) *Analyze Sheet Music. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Hope Carterman) *Speak to Hope about Roberto’s murder. *Examine Torn Pass. (Result: Boarding Pass) *Examine Boarding Pass. (Result: Name Uncovered; New Suspect: Salvador De Angelis) *Speak to Salvador about being on a crime scene. *Examine Shopping Trolley. (Result: Ritual Knife) *Analyze Ritual Knife. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cappuccino) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Canal Café. (Clues: Laptop, Cash Register) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Screensaver; New Suspect: Travis Ackerman) *Question Travis about the nearby murder. (Attribute: Travis eats olives and drinks cappuccinos) *Examine Cash Register. (New Suspect: Adelaisa Grimaldi) *Question Adelaisa about her customer’s death. (Attribute: Adelaisa eats olives and drinks cappuccinos) *Investigate Gondola. (Clues: Victim’s Wallet, Flower Bouquet, Bloody Ascot) *Examine Victim’s Wallet. (Result: Photo) *Ask Salvador about Roberto being his brother. (Attribute: Salvador drinks cappuccinos and eats olives) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Romantic Letter) *Speak to Antonio about his feelings towards the victim. (Attribute: Antonio eats olives and drinks cappuccinos) *Examine Bloody Ascot. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath sprays) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Waiting Area. (Clues: Trash Can, Locked Album) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Police Complaint) *Confront Travis about throwing rocks through the victim’s windows. (Attribute: Travis uses breath sprays, Antonio uses breath sprays) *Examine Locked Album. (Result: Album Unlocked) *Examine Photo Album. (Result: Wedding Photos) *Confront Hope about the victim being her ex-husband. (Attribute: Hope drinks cappuccinos, eats olives and uses breath sprays) *Speak to Adelaisa about her affair with the victim. (Attribute: Adelaisa uses breath sprays) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Shoulder Bag) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Cappuccino Cup) *Analyze Cappuccino Cup. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gold-leaf) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Breath Spray Canister) *Analyze Breath Spray Canister. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Love is Blinder than War (4/6). (No stars) Love is Blinder than War (4/6) *Ask Lydia about what happened to Vito Panzica. *Investigate Amore Canals. (Result: Wet Pieces) *Examine Wet Pieces. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Postcard) *Analyze Postcard. (02:00:00) *Confront Salvador about sending the letter to Vito to join the mafia again. (Result: Romantic Face) *Ask what Callum saw in the canal cafe. *Investigate Canal Cafe. (Clue: Waiter’s Tray) *Examine Waiter’s Tray. (Result: Set of Mugs) *Examine Set of Mugs. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (05:00:00) *Ask Adelaisa about if she saw the couple. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Love Locks Bridge. (Clues: Lock, Key) *Examine Lock’s Engraving. (Result: AF + VP Quote) *Ask Valentino and Alessandra about their star-crossed romance. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off a phrase, “whatever floats one’s boat”, meaning whatever interests or excites someone, or whatever makes one happy. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Amore Square